Faramir
* Finduilas of Dol Amroth † * Boromir † * Éowyn † * Elboron † |hair_color = Light Brown |eye_color = Brown |weapons = * Sword |affiliation = * Men of Gondor * Rangers of Ithilien |culture = Men of Gondor |played_by = David Wenham |first_seen = The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers |last_seen = The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King |theme = lotrcharacter }}Faramir is a male protagonist in The Lord of the Rings trilogy. He was the younger son of Denethor II and Finduilas and the brother of Boromir. Despite their father favoring his eldest son, Boromir and Faramir remained close companions. After Boromir's death, Faramir was made Denethor's heir to stewardship over Gondor. However, Faramir's father entered a stage of depression and ignored the son he had. During Frodo Baggins' and Samwise Gamgee's quest to destroy the One Ring, Faramir temporarily held them captive before sending them on their way. During the seige of Minas Tirith, Faramir befriended Peregrin "Pippin" Took, who was one of Frodo and Sam's companions and informed him and Gandalf of where Frodo and Sam were last headed. After failing at re-taking Osgiliath, Faramir was terribly but non-fatally wounded, leading Denethor to believe his only son to be dead. Denethor had a pyre built, intending to burn himself and his son alive; however with the interventions of Gandalf and Pippin, they were able to halt Denethor's plans and rescue Faramir. Healing in the House of Healings, he fell in love with Éowyn, a lady of Rohan and sister of King Éomer. After the war of the Ring, Faramir and Éowyn married. With her, they had one son, named Elboron and lived in Ithilien as Prince and as the Steward to King Aragorn. Throughout ''The Lord of the Rings ''Trilogy The Two Towers In his first appearance, Faramir and the Rangers of Ithilien kidnaps Sam and Frodo when they are on the road, mistaking them for servants of Sauron. However, after Frodo reveals he and his companion set out from Rivendell, he mentioned specifically two men of their company: Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor. This leads up to Faramir informing them of Bormir's death and that he (Faramir) is Boromir's younger brother. When Faramir learns Frodo bears the Ring, he planned on taking the ring to his father to please him. However, the men of Gondor were attacked by Sauron. Seeing how terrible the Ring is when the Ring-wraiths attack, Faramir releases Sam, Frodo and Gollum. When he learns that Gollum will lead them to the stairs of Cirith Ungol, Faramir threatened Gollum with a fate worse than death if harm comes to them. The Return of the King Two days after Ithilien, Faramir informs Frodo's and Sam's companions, Gandalf and Pippin Took of their survival and where they are going. Faramir and Pippin form a fast friendship,but it doesn't change the fact that he still thinks Denethor disapproves of him and leads a suicide mission. However, Faramir is the only one who survives. Denethor thinks his son is dead and nearly has him burned along with Denethor. Pippin rescues Faramir from the pyre, who awakes from his coma. Faramir meets Eowyn in the House of Healing and they immediately fall in love. Faramir later marries Eowyn and attends Aragorn's coronation as king. Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Men of Gondor Category:Free People of Middle-earth Category:Men